


your bones illuminate

by MediaWhore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Athlete Harry, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaWhore/pseuds/MediaWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU<br/>Snapshots of Harry and Louis' relationship through their last year of sixth form.<br/>Warning: There is no plot. Only fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your bones illuminate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mozartspiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozartspiano/gifts).



> title from charli xcx's boom clap.
> 
> there really is no plot though.

Early afternoon before the first day of their last year of sixth form finds Harry and Louis sprawled together in Harry’s bed, cuddled up despite the heat of the end of August. Louis is nestled against Harry’s chest, face buried in his boyfriend’s neck and hands tangled in his hair. He sighs loudly, tickling Harry’s skin and making him wriggle a little.

“Why do we have to go to school again?” Louis complains for what feels like the hundredth times.

“For the future and stuff,” Harry replies eloquently, trying to hide a yawn.

“Stupid,” Louis mumbles, before pressing a kiss to Harry’s jaw. Part of him thinks he should really care about those type of things, but the other, much bigger and influential, can't be bothered. 

“S’important though,” Harry replies, always the voice of reason. Louis really would be lost without him.

He still shakes his head in childish denial and bites Harry’s shoulder in retaliation, expressing his disagreement silently. Upper sixth form is the dark cloud hanging over their future, bound to restrict their time together unpleasantly, burying them under tremendous amount of schoolwork and various extracurricular activities. After the nice summer they’ve had together, it seems like the least important thing in the world. He laughs quietly when Harry tenses in response, the hands on his waist gripping a little tighter. He lowers his thigh experimentally, pressing more firmly against Harry’s crotch to feel the semi he’s now sporting.

“Perv’,” Louis teases before biting him again.

Harry’s hips roll up automatically into his thigh. “Lou,” he whines.

“What ?” Louis asks innocently, getting up to sit on Harry’s thighs, being careful to press even more against him.

“Don’t be a tease.”

“Moi?” Louis replies sarcastically, eyebrows raised in confusion.

He squirms a little, rubbing his arse against Harry’s growing erection, hands fidgeting with the bottom of his t-shirt. Teasing Harry is probably his favourite thing to do in the world. Except perhaps having sex with Harry. Though to be fair, those two activities are usually related, more often than not leading to one another.

“Yes you,” Harry says with an exaggerated pout, pushing Louis’ hands away from his t-shirt to take it off himself.

“Oh that’s how it is then?” He asks through the material while Harry struggle to get it past his head. “Ow, Harold.”

“Mmmm,” Harry nods, ignoring Louis' justified complaints as he throws his t-shirt across the room. He reaches inside Louis’ trackies. “Come here,” he whispers as he thumbs the head of Louis’ cock through his boxer.

Louis keens embarrassingly, hips rolling treacherously in response and Harry laughs a little, this fond little thing that makes his dimples appear. Louis just has to bend down quickly to shut him up in a bruising kiss, hips still slowly grinding. He must, couldn't possibly resist the delights of his boyfriend's lovely dimples. They are too powerful for him to resist. He's only human after all.

“You almost strangled me there,” Louis whispers breathlessly as Harry keeps on stroking him. Harry simply rolls his eyes and tightens his grip in response.

“Such a drama queen. Now shut up or I won’t let you come.”

“Pffff, as if,” Louis says, calling Harry’s bluff.

Louis doesn’t pretend to have the universal truth. In fact, he’ll be the first to admit there is a lot he doesn’t know. If there is one thing he is absolutely sure of though, it’s that Harry Styles can’t deny him anything, especially not orgasms.

"Take your trousers off," Harry says after a while. He tries to sound authoritative, but fails miserably of course.

“You take your trousers off,” Louis immediately reply, pinching Harry’s nipple through his t-shirt.

Harry makes the effort of dramatically pouting before squirming underneath Louis, struggling to take said trousers off.

“Oi! Careful you menace,” Louis says with a laugh, rolling to the side, stepping off Harry entirely while he finally succeeds in undressing. Louis drops his head on Harry’s shoulder and sighs.

“You’re thinking about school again. Stop it,” Harry warns, teasingly rubbing long fingers against the line of skin between his boxer and t-shirt. “We’re having sexy times right now.”

Louis can’t help but snort at that. “Sexy times?”

Harry doesn’t reply to his mocking. He simply rubs the palm of his hand against his cock and moans loudly. He rolls his hips seductively and keeps moaning, slowly touching and teasing himself.

Louis can’t help but roll his eyes in response to Harry’s antics. “Sexy times not anxiety,” he mocks. “Fine, got it. No need for you to get all…” he gesticulates towards where Harry is still touching his dick. “Pornographic,” he finally settles on saying.

“In porn there’d already be a cock in me,” Harry protests, finally stopping and choosing to focus instead on finally getting fully naked.

Louis can’t help his snort. “Yeah well in porn the guy’s mum isn’t coming back from her errands in…” He stretches to catch a glimpse of the time on his mobile. “About fifteen minutes now so no penetration for us I’m afraid my love.”

“Even more reasons for us to get a move on and for you to stop moaning about school every five seconds. If my mum comes back before I come…” Harry gasps when he feels Louis’ hand finally wrapping around his cock.

“You’re spoiled Styles,” Louis whispers in his neck before sucking on the skin underneath Harry’s jaw.

There’s something magical about the way Harry gets when he’s turned on that Louis thinks he could never get tired of. Sprawled all over his bed with his long pale limbs on display; he’s all of Louis’ favourite things wrapped into one boy. He slows the movement of his wrist, teasing Harry with his thumb, and takes a moment to admire everything that makes his boy so glorious. From his head of messy curls to his flushed cheeks and glassy eyes, from his long muscular legs to his sinful lips and love handles, Louis adores it all.

“Lou,” Harry moans, hips rolling as he try to encourage Louis to wank him off properly. "Stop teasing."

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Louis says as he starts to get down on the bed.

"Fuck," Harry gasps when Louis finally gets his mouth around his cock. "Shit, Lou!" 

Louis would smirk with pride if his mouth were not otherwise engaged. He has that same sense of pure satisfaction every single time. He's good at this, he knows, but it's more that the mere fact that he's talented. Harry gets so responsive buried into that tight, wet heat, moaning loudly, fingers clenched  into Louis' hair and unable to stop himself from thrusting slowly into Louis' mouth. Between the heaviness of Harry's dick in his mouth, the taste of him and the feeling of control despite the submissiveness of the position, there's very little that Louis prefers doing. He rarely manages not to get off while it happens, has to wrap a hand around himself as soon as he opens his mouth, too excited to do much more than tugging himself off messily as he moans and sucks around Harry's cock.

After almost two years together, they both know each other's bodies more closely and intimately than anyone else's and they're close, Louis can feel it. Harry's thrusts quicken and Louis simply relaxes his jaw, letting his boyfriend uses his body to reach climax while he keeps stroking himself quickly. It only takes a few more minutes before Harry moans loudly, thighs tightening around Louis' head and spilling bitterly into his mouth. Louis follows a few seconds later, spilling in his own hand.

Harry sighs loudly, one arm draped over his eyes. "Fuck," he whispers.

"That good?" Louis teases, pressing a tiny kiss into his hip. 

"Stop smirking," Harry warns, arms still blocking his view.

"Stop assuming!" Louis replies mockingly.

"S'not an assumption, I just know you."

"Bla bla bla," Louis says even though Harry is right. He's always smirking after making him come. "Get decent before your mum comes back."

 

*

 

The first day of class was terrible. The second is even worse. Louis knows, rationally, that he has to do this. He has to do this whole education thing, has to be mature about it all. He knows it's important. He just liked summer a lot more.

"This blows," he tells Zayn during their afternoon break.

Zayn nods around his fag. "Yeah, it really does."

"I want summer forever," Louis adds. "No work, no rules, nothing but rest and Harold."

"You're confusing yourself with Peter Pan again."

"Well he had the right idea!" Louis says passionately. "What a genius! What an icon!"

"You have an uncontrollable fear of the future, we get it Lou."

"Rude," Louis replies, insulted even though he's used to it by now.

Harry is the only person who doesn't interrupt his Peter Pan rants anymore. Niall used to agree wholeheartedly, back when Louis and Harry started dating and their friends started merging. Niall used to just listen to Louis with big eyes and Harry would tease him that he needed to keep a closer eye on his man. Niall would just blush and laugh, claim that Louis was _legend!_ These days, he's so used to his arguments that he just mimics Louis teasingly. 

"Hey, who's the new guy with H?" Zayn suddenly asks, taking Louis away from his daydreaming.

"Who?" he asks, looking around the yard to find them and find them he does.

"Oh," he just says.

The boy, whoever he is, is tall and broad. He has shoulders to die for and a beard, an actual fully grown beard! Louis has never been more offended in his life. They're both in sports gear, going to gym class if Louis remembers Harry's schedule correctly, and they're laughing together, looking gigantesque and fit. Louis looks at his cigarette in disgust.

"You don't know him?" Zayn says, completely unaware of Louis' internal nervous breakdown. There is a new kid and he looks like Hercules, surely this is cause for alarm. 

 "No!" Louis replies and he sounds way too insulted. "No," he tries again with a more neutral tone. 

"He looks nice," Zayn continues as Harry giggles, one of his hand resting on this random guy's shoulder. 

"Yeah," Louis says darkly. "Really nice."

It only takes him ten minutes to figure out that the mysterious boy's name is Liam Payne and the location of his locker. 

 

*

 

“Did you tell Liam to stay away from me?” is the first thing Harry says when he reaches Louis’ car that day.

It's an old piece of shit, but Louis takes enormous pride in it. He finally managed to get enough money to buy it after months of rubbish customer service jobs he kept getting fired from and he loves the fact that they can drive to school together now. Once it gets more intense, between Harry's cross country schedule and Louis' theatre rehearsals, it will probably be one of the very few moments they get together. 

“No,” Louis replies because that’s most definitely not what he said.

“Lou…”

“I didn’t!” Louis protests, knowing he sounds a little too dramatically offended to appear completely innocent. He’s usually a better actor than this.

“That’s not the impression Liam got,” Harry replies.

“Wow,” Louis says. “Maybe Liam needs to work on his listening skills.”

“What did you tell him?” Harry asks firmly.

He’s not yelling at least, Louis figures. He rarely yells of course, but when it happens, Harry is a force to be reckoned with. Louis doesn’t need to yell to get his point across. His anger and disappointment are painted all over his face, especially his eyes, and he doesn’t have to do much more than give a pointed look for people to feel crushed. Harry, while possessing the most expressive of faces, still hasn't completely mastered the silent  _you are disgusting to me_ look that Louis is renowned for. Today though, he's doing a surprisingly incredible impression of it. 

“Not much,” Louis says feeling ashamed and a bit silly for what he now realizes might have been a _slight_ overreaction. “Just… you know. That you’re very much taken, no matter how many muscled dudes parade your way.”

Harry just shakes his head, disappointed, and Louis hates himself for his insecurity.

“Well, at least I didn’t tell him to stay away from you,” he argues in a tentative tone. “That would be pretty creepy and controlling.”

Harry sighs and closes his eyes.

“Why would you even?” he finally asks.“He’s not flirting with me. I’m pretty sure he’s straight actually. So why would you go and bully him on our relationship’s behalf?”

“I didn’t bul-”

“Yes you did!” Harry protests. “Lou, come on.”

“Maybe I should have been a bit more… tactful, it’s true but…”

“But what?”

“He was all over you!” Louis exclaims. “With his broad shoulders and his nice face!”

“Should _I_ be worried?” Harry asks.

“What?” Louis simply replies, confused.

“You seem to think he’s pretty hot,” Harry says and he doesn't sound jealous at all, just discouraged and it's worse. It's awful. 

“Of course not!” Louis says automatically, trying to fix the situation clumsily. “He’s not my type. I’m in love with you, you idi-” Louis stops in the middle of his sentence and feels his cheeks reddening. “Right, I might see your point,” he admits after a few seconds with his eyes locked on the steering wheel. “That was really…”

“Stupid?” Harry offers with a small smile. “Unfounded?” he adds teasingly. “Idiotic?”

“All of the above,” Louis mumbles as he starts the car, eager to get out and go bury himself in a pile of homework to forget his impulsivity and bad self-esteem.

"I trust you Louis. I just expect the same from you," Harry finally says after they've left the school's parking lot.

"I do," Louis exclaims. "Of course, I do," he adds in a whisper. "I don't know what happened. I saw you two laughing together, being all...."

He gulps, hesitating to add anything else. They looked athletic and perfect together and no matter how irrational or silly it is, it made him feel pretty inadequate.

"All what?"

Louis shrugs, eyes fixed on the road. 

"Come on, Lou. Tell me. You intimidated a stranger, who by the way has a history of bullying. I need to know why?"

"He does?" Louis asks, pained. 

"What? Oh, the bullying thing... Yeah, he told me earlier that's why he started boxing."

"I'm the worst human being in history," Louis complains. He's tempted to just drop everything and hit his forehead on the steering wheel of his piece of shit car, every day, for as long as he shall live. It sounds like a good bargain, Louis figures. Besides, he deserves it. Trust him to make the completely wrong call and use a bullied kid as a punching bag instead of dealing with his insecurities like a normal person. 

"I wouldn't go that far," Harry says in a tender voice. "I wouldn't be in love with the worst human being in history." 

Louis has to snort at that because it's a terrible line, but it's Harry's and it does make him feel better.

"It was just a stupid jealousy thing, I don't know," Louis finally admits, even though that's not the whole story. 

He can see Harry shaking his head in disbelief in the corner of his eyes. 

"Silly boy," Harry whispers before kissing Louis' cheek.

 

*

 

They're doing homework - always doing homework these days it seems - sitting on Louis' bed when there's a loud knock on his bedroom door.

"I just closed the door because the twins were being noisy," Louis yells. "Nothing inappropriate is going on I swear, you can even come in mum."

It's not his mother's face that appears in the doorway though, but his little sister, wearing a grimace. 

"I didn't need to picture that Louis," Lottie says, entering the room.

"You didn't have to come in here either, yet here you are."

"Hey Lottie!" Harry says enthusiastically, waving at her from where he is sitting upside down on Louis' bed, long legs and bum all pressed against the wall, his math book resting on his chest. "Do you need help with your homework?" he adds, ever so courteous and generous with his time. 

"No, thanks Harry."

"What do you want then?" Louis asks, a bit annoyed at the interruption. He wasn't lying and they really weren't doing anything inappropriate, but still.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Harry's head again," she asks sheepishly. 

"Wanna practice french braiding again?" Harry asks with a huge grin on his face.

Louis shakes his head, a traitorous smile making its way on his face. He can't help himself. He loves how much his sisters and Harry get on. It's always been that way, ever since the first time he brought this strange curly creature in his home. Harry's been adopted by the Tomlinson, a strange mixture of the house pet and the favourite son or brother, even if he technically isn't part of the family. Yet.

"Yeah, I almost got it, but I'm still struggling a little."

"Come on then," Harry says as moves to sit on the floor instead, letting Lottie climb on the bed and dive in immediately. 

Seven different braids and an hour later, Lottie finally leaves them alone.

"It looks like you have a braid crown," Louis says, petting said braid.

"Humm," Harry mumbles happily, arching like a cat, silently encouraging Louis. 

"It's nice," Louis says, both hands now in Harry's head.

He simply nods in response, eyes closed.

"You should wear it more often," Louis whispers, like its a secret. He's only half joking.

"Maybe I should ask your sister to teach me," Harry says with a toothy grin. "Or," he adds more excitingly. "She could teach  _you_ and you could do it for me everyday."

Louis laughs. "What am I, your slave?" 

"You'd love it," Harry says with confidence and rightly so.

After all, Harry's curls are one of his favourite things in the world.

 

*

 

The thudding noise startles Louis as Harry falls down once again, muffling a few curses under his breath.

“Are you okay?” Louis asks quickly, partly concerned, but mostly amused.

Harry is sprawled in the snow, skis crossing and wearing the most petulant pout on his face.

“This is bad… I suck at this.” Harry complains.

“You’re not that bad,” Louis lies with a laugh. Harry is terrible truth to be told, but he looks too discouraged for Louis’ usual brand of honesty. A little white lie will do wonder for his self-esteem and who is Louis to rob him of that?

“I am though… I’m supposed to be the athletic one of this couple,” Harry grumbles as he tries to get up and fails miserably.

“I resent that,” Louis says. “Just because you run for the school and all of my sport activities aren’t official doesn’t mean I’m not a sport person. You wound me Harold.”

“You know what I mean,” he whines, trying to bury his head in the snow in what Louis assumes is a vain attempt to disappear.

“I almost feel sorry for you,” Louis teases.

Harry lets out a high-pitched whine again and Louis rolls his eyes, fondly irritated. “Come on,” he says, getting closer and offering Harry a hand. “Let’s start that again babe.”

Harry gladly takes Louis’ hand but instead of putting himself up, he chooses to drags Louis down in a traitorous move.

“Hey!” Louis protests as he falls on Harry’s chest.

“Hi,” Harry replies, rubbing their nose together in an eskimo kiss, looking a bit too pleased with himself. Louis sighs, but relaxes his body despite himself.

Harry’s embrace has that automatic effect on him. It’s scary sometimes how vulnerable love has made him ever since he started dating Harry and even more so, how much he actually likes it. Before Harry, Louis was struggling to find the balance between helpless romanticism, his overwhelming desire to find his other half, and utter cynicism, his unavoidable feeling that it would never happen. Now, he can't believe utter cynicism was something he ever felt. He found Harry after all. 

"Hey," Louis replies softly. "Wanna get up to try again?" Harry simply shakes his head and Louis can feel him tightening his arms around Louis' waist despite the many layers of winter gear between them.

"Yeah, let's try it again," Louis teases. "I wanna see you fall on your arse once more before we get back for dinner..."

Harry sighs, defeated. "Coming on holiday with your family was a mistake," he says, eyes fixed on a cloud behind Louis' head.

"We're having fun," Louis protests before kissing Harry on the cheek, right where his dimple appears when he's in a less disgruntled mood.

"You're having fun," Harry replies. "You're mocking me. I'm not having fun, I'm just cold."

"When am I not mocking you?" Louis asks because teasing Harry is one of those incredible little pleasures of life that he cannot help but abuse of. "Besides, you like it," Louis adds in a whisper against Harry's cold cheek.

Harry blushes prettily in response, as Louis knew he would.

"Yes, well," he says, a little flustered. "I'm still cold."

"You're still a whiny child, but all is good because I still love you and I'll warm you up when we get back. If you know what I mean?" Louis says with a wink.

"You will?" Harry asks.

Louis nods against Harry's face, pressing what he hopes feels like encouraging little kissing on his lips.

"Well, in that case I guess I can try it again."

 

*

 

"How are you so good at this?!" Louis exclaims. 

Harry just grins. 

"You have the coordination of...." Louis stops, searching for an appropriate comparison. He gives up after a few seconds. "I'm too worked up to find a good comparison but you have the coordination of something that has no coordination! How are you such a good bowler? Did you sell your soul to the devil for supernatural bowling powers?" 

"It's not that hard," Harry says. "Come on I'll help you."

Louis gasps, offended. "You will do no such thing. I am perfectly fine." 

Harry has the tact not to reply, but his gaze automatically drift to the scoreboard, the grim proof of Louis' complete lack of any talent for this stupid game. He's anything but fine. 

"This was a bad idea," Louis mumbles to himself as he picks a bright pink bowling ball. 

"It was my turn to pick for date night," Harry singsongs. "And this real fun."

"This is horrible!" Louis complains as he misses the pins once more. "It's a cheesy date idea," he pouts.

"By cheesy I hope you mean classic?" Harry asks, still looking too pleased with himself. 

"By cheesy I mean something I can't say in here because there's children around Harold."

Harry laughs and bends down to kiss Louis' cheeks.

"Classic," he whispers in Louis' ear.

"Fucking stupid," he whispers back.

Harry snorts in Louis' neck. "You're such a sore loser."

"I am not!" Louis yells. "This game is moronic!" 

The little girl in the next lane turns her big blue eyes towards them and the man who is most certainly her father stares at them in disappointment. Harry has to bite Louis' shoulder to stop himself from laughing in their face, his big body shaking with it as he muffles the noise into Louis' skin. It might not be the worst evening ever after all.

Still. Louis is not having fun. 

"Next time it's my turn, I'm taking you golfing," Harry says when he finally regains control of himself. 

Louis' eyes widen. "Never."

Harry giggles as he plays his turn. 

"Did you hear me Harold? I'm never going golfing."

 

*

 

“Do you guys have to do this here?” Niall complains one morning in March as they are walking towards the cafeteria.

“Do what?” Harry asks, puzzled.

Niall rolls his eyes. “You know what.”

Silence follows the statement as they all stare at Niall with different levels of confusion written on their faces. Except Zayn’s of course, who has mastered the casual disinterested look and wears it whenever _anyone_ but his greatest friends are in close proximity. Which, of course, includes most of the school hours.

“The PDA,” Niall exclaims loudly and a few younger girls jump at the sound.

“We’re just holding hands you twat,” Louis replies before pinching Niall’s nipple.

“It’s never _just_ holding hands with you two though,” Niall protests, pointing an accusatory finger at Louis.

He might have a point, not that Louis would admit it. It’s just… Harry and him have inexplicable chemistry. Mixed up with teenage hormones, it's a recipe for disaster. Or public indecency. Not that they’ve ever been caught doing something they shouldn’t have in public. Louis makes sure they’re very careful every time, of course.

“One second, you’re all cute and shit... holding hands in the hall and the next, we can’t see the hands anymore and we just assume the worst….” Niall trails off with a haunted look on his face.

“He does have a point,” Liam adds a bit timidly. He’s been fitting more and more into their group, filling a void they never even knew was there, but he’s still on edge with Louis, even months later. No matter how many times Louis tells him they're okay and apologizes for his appalling behaviour of the beginning of the year. Despite his uneasiness with Louis, Liam is usually much more open than this though and he only truly becomes this weary when his opinion on anything  _harryandlouis_ is required.

“You’re my favourite couple, you know that. I love you both. But you shouldn’t be allowed to be directly next to each other during group activities,” Niall says brightly, like he’s had the best idea anyone has ever had, and Louis wants to smack him for a second. Harry just laughs at the suggestion.

“Yeah, no,” Louis finally says, all smiles and crinkly eyes as he looks at Harry still laughing. “Sorry, we’re not gonna do that. Motion denied.”

“We should put it to a vote Louis,” Zayn teases, finally participating to the conversation. “I’m in favour.”

“Yes!” Niall says. “So am I and so’s Liam. Bam! Majority.”

“I’m against,” Harry says seriously. “Very against.”

“You’re mistaking this for a democracy,” Louis adds condescendingly. “It’s adorable. Unfortunately this is a dictatorship and I’m vetoing.”

“It’s a Loutatorship,” Harry says with a proud grin.

The four other boys groan in unison and Louis shakes his head, wondering for the hundredth time why he fell in love with an idiot.

“That’s not even a pun Haz,” Zayn complains with a disappointed shake of the head.

“That’s bad,” Louis adds. “Babe I love you, but that’s really bad, even for you.”

 

*

 

"If it isn't my favourite lovers," Rosa says when they get to the food stand.

"Hi Rosa," Harry says, reaching to peck the old woman's cheek.

She's been working at the local cinema for as long as Louis remembers and she absolutely adores them, especially Harry.But then again, who doesn't? When Louis used to work there, before he got fired, she was his favourite colleague, always telling him stories about her life and offering various life advice when the movie theatre was empty. She used to talk about her husband and their love story all the time, requesting similar tales about him and Harry, cooing over their budding romance. 

"How are you two lovebirds doing today?" She asks as she stars putting some popcorn in a bag for them.

"Good," Harry replies, automatically locking eyes with Louis as he says so. "Busy with school, of course. I have training everyday and Louis' the lead of school play," he adds with pride.

"Well, it's nice to see the two of you taking the time to keep the romance alive," she says, clearly moved. 

Louis always thought that they reminded her of her husband and herself, when they were younger, and that it's the reason why she's so attached to them and their relationship. 

"Well," Harry continues to discuss with her. "It's equally important of course, right?" he asks, nudging Louis in the ribs, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Right, yes," Louis quickly agrees. "Gotta take care of that couple," he continues, winking.

"Oh, you two," she sighs happily, giving them their popcorn and scolding when Louis tries to give her a ten pound note. "Louis Tomlinson don't you dare. You keep your money and take your gentleman out. That's on me."

Harry smiles and presses two noisy kisses on both of her cheeks. 

"Rosa," he says. "You are one of the finest lady I know."

 

*

 

Louis has Harry pressed up against a row of lockers, his thumbs digging into his hip bones and his tongue in his mouth.

All in all, not a bad day.

He thinks he can hear Niall sighing loudly beside them, but everything that is not Harry or his touch or his smell feels like blur, a muffled scream in the distance. He knows he should probably pay attention to it, but can’t really bring himself to. Harry is intoxicating

He ends up having to pay attention more quickly than expected though when he feels Niall slapping his bum loudly.

“Hey!,” Harry protests. “That arse his mine Horan,” he adds with a glare.

Niall just raises an eyebrow at them and tilt his head to the right, where their math teacher, Mrs. Teasdale, is looking at them with an amused smile on her face.

Louis quickly backs off from Harry as if he's been burned by the mere touch of his skin. “Mrs. Teasdale,” he says awkwardly.

“Louis,” she replies somewhat sternly. “Harry,” she adds with much more warmth.

“Hey Lou,” Harry replies with his most charming smile.

“I’m all for young love, you know that,” she starts with a teasing tone. “But do remember where you’re standing boys.”

“Of course,” Harry replies. “Sorry Lou, won’t happen again.”

“Good,” she says as she leaves.

“I see how it is,” Niall protests loudly as Mrs. Teasdale walks away. “When it’s those two five seconds away from intercourse in the corridor, then it’s _young love,_ but when it’s me pecking Barbs’ cheek, we’re being _extremely inappropriate and this is a place of learning Mr. Horan_ ,” Niall finishes in a high-pitched voice.

“Well, we are young and in love,” Louis says with a shrug, determined to rile Niall up a little. “We can’t really fault Mrs. Teasdale for noticing.”

It’s favouritism, obviously. Anyone can see it, Louis knows. It has nothing to do with him though. It’s all Harry’s work and Louis is ever so proud of him. Ever since he started babysitting Mrs. Teasdale’s daughter Lux, Louis has noticed a significant increase in what they both can get away with on the school's premises. It’s not very fair or ethical, he’s well aware, but if it means he can snog Harry at school and not be bothered about it as much as he used to, well he’s not going to complain about it.

“It’s discrimination!” Niall protests with exaggeration. “It’s heterophobia!”

“That’s not a thing,” Harry says, shaking his head in disbelief. Louis thinks he’s looking particularly dashing.

“Probably just a manifestation of Niall’s persecution complex…” Zayn says and he looks, objectively, even more dashing. Not that Louis would ever say so out loud. He doesn't particularly fancy facing the wrath of possessive Harold Styles. The horniness of possessive Harold Styles, that's a completely different story of course, but as Mrs Teasdale just informed them, the school is neither the time nor place for such behaviours or even thoughts.

“My what?” Niall asks, confused. “Whatever,” he adds quickly. “It’s not fair and you know it.”

“It’s not,” Zayn agrees.

“We’re the cutest couple in town and everyone knows it,” Harry says proudly.

“We really are,” Louis nods before pecking Harry’s cheek because he just can’t help himself. They’re young. They’re in love. They’re cute. Everybody knows it. Life is good.

Niall chuckles as he slowly shakes his head. “I can’t even argue with that,” he complains to Zayn. "They're too fucking cute for me to argue with that."

“They really are.” Zayn nods. “It’s a bit annoying how self-aware they are though,” he says teasingly. “They could do with a bit more humility."

"Nahhhhh," Louis says. "We really couldn't."

 

 

 


End file.
